Yunie
by Naruto016
Summary: A story of a girl and her friends. Been missing for years. Two fall in love. However, can their past truly be formed again?


**Hello! This is my first one shot. Welcome, welcome. Have a seat and read this fanfiction. Hilarious parts are included so please do not eat or drink infront of your computer. Also, please comment cause this is accuatly a school project and I understand that this is terrible. ^^**

**... **

Swat! A dead body of a miniature black fly fell to the floor. I looked at my friend who was still holding the fly swatter. Yipee! One down, ten to go! Me and my two friends, Roger and Yunie, were chosen to clean the classroom today so that is what we did. When we opened the door, eleven little evil flies were in there with a look that said, catch me if u can. So, now, we are stuck wacking all the flies. Roger, being the one that loved to do the dirty work, ran around smashing flies while I got a napkin and wiped off their bodies. Yuck. Yunie being the bookworm, said she utterly needed to finish the book she had been reading. So that's what she was doing.

" Hey! I killed another one!" Roger cried from the other side of the room.

I sighed and got a napkin. " Yunie, you should help out." I said mournfully.

" Ya, ya, when you send all the flies to their doom, I'll help you dust the classroom. Be patient Kari." Yunie waved it off while burying her face even closer into the book.

After cleaning off that body, I decided to go to the window and see if there were any other people at the school. An occasional " Smack!" and a "Aww, I missed." were heard. I squinted. Hmm, there was someone down there. A young man in a bright green coat. "Who's that?" I questioned after calling my friends over.

" Who cares?" Roger said wapping me on the head with the fly swatter.

Luckily after half an hour, we finished killing the pesky insects.

I sighed. What book was it that she was so interested in? I looked at the title. Snow Cream. Hmm, interesting title, makes me hungry. I looked at Yunie.

" I'll give you a few more minutes. Hurry. " I walked over to Roger. Roger shot Yunie a disgusted look and nodded. We began with wiping off the blackboard. I looked in the trash can and saw a rotten banana peel along with two old smelly shoes piled up to the rim.

" I'll take out the trash." I called back to my friends.

I carried the bin and started walking down the stairs. My head was filled with thoughts of the upcoming math test and I was so worried, I didn't realize bumping into someone. The trash can fell from my hands. Clang! All the smelly old unneeded trash fell out.

I gasped. " Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized to the person I crashed into. Huh? I glanced up and looked the young man I saw out the window.

" Nah, its my fault, Let me help you pick up all that disgusting trash." The way he said it indicated that he really didn't want to touch the foul stuff. As we both tossed everything back into the bin, he started chatting.

" Im Tai Lee. I came here to find a young, aspiring writer named Yunie Imigine. I've been exchanging emails with her for a long time and I love her way of writing. I was planning to ask her if she would like to help me with my next book in the Snow Cream series."

I looked at the boy. " How old are you?" I had the sudden need to say that.

He laughed and replied, " I'm 15."

" And you have a series?" I asked.

He looked at me in the eye as if expecting me to understand. I picked up the trash can and got on my way but the way he said the next few words stopped me in my tracks.

" You are Hikari, correct?"

I looked back and nodded.

" Mind if you tell me where Yunie is?"

I sighed and pointed up the stairs. " Top floor, room 313. Yuu will probably be reading one of your books. "

He nodded politely and thanked me. I just shrugged and carried out the trash.

Just as I was dumping it out, my teacher, Miss Aiko, walked up.

" Hey Hikari, are you still here? " " I've sent Roger home already. Its 6 pm you know!"

" Oh! I'll go tell Yunie!" I hasty answered.

" I'll tell her. You hurry home. There's a criminal here on the loose. " Miss Aiko told me, her light brown hair swinging from side to side. I nodded in shock and ran off towards my bike. " Bye, Aiko-sensei!"

It was a dreary monday morning when I woke up. I looked outside at the dripping rain and hurried to put on my clothes. I was eager to figure out whether Yunie accepted Mr. Lee's job opening. I smiled as I left my house. My light blue bike stood there in the boring gray day, it was a dab of white paint in on sheet of black.

When I got to school, I knew something was wrong. Police cars were parked there and sirens wailed. I looked around the crowd, hoping to see someone I knew.

" Hikari!" Miss Aiko ran towards me. " Didn't you hear that school was canceled?"

I looked in confusion. " No…. what's going on?" Miss Aiko looked around nervously.

" Hey Kari!" I turned around to see my friend Ryli, walking towards us, her blonde wavy hair flowing. ""What's going on?"

Miss Aiko stared at us blankly, like forgetting that we were there for a moment. " Well girls, yesterday, the criminal attacked our school, and nobody could find Yunie anywhere. The criminal stole the ten thousand dollar check we earned for being the most organized school. They think she's been kidnapped. " I glanced around.

see a familiar face in the crowd.

" Lee!" I cried. Aiko hushed me and told me that he was being questioned. Because he was in the building when the criminal attacked. Lee shaked his head calmly like a writer would and denied everything they asked. Soon he was released. Innocent.

" Tai lee!" I called out and waved. He saw me and walked over.

" Hey Hikari. Yunie…." I looked at him and told him I already knew. He looked uncomfortable for a second. " Well, bye…. I need to go work on my next book in the series….. here's my address if you want to ever visit me…." I looked at him, hoping that he had nothing to do with Yunie's disappearance. His dark brown eyes showed nothing. Emotionless.

It had been weeks since Yunie's been reported missing. Nobody found her yet. One day, I was sitting at my laptop, just staring randomly at the screen, remembering all the fun things Yunie and I had done together. Then a memory struck me: Hey Kari, why do you care so much about your friend? She's probably gone forever. Yunie is my friend but I wouldn't spend my whole life looking for her. Ryli had said. I looked at her with my cold blue eyes and said one thing. : In this world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum! I kicked her in the shin and walked away. Bwa ha ha ha! Dancing and singing pineapples appeared across my screen and awaken me from my memory. . I sighed, this meant that I had a new email. I quickly switched to the other tab. My eyes popped out. It took me a while to find them after my eyeballs fell out and rolled on the floor. Nah, just kidding, that didn't happen but I was terribly surprised. I read it again slowly, making sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. Inbox: Hey! - From Yunie Imigine. I opened it up, surprised. '

_Hi Kari and Roger!_

_How have you been? I love it here! I love it here! I really do! Now, you must believe me. I have disappeared into the book I was reading on Friday! Luckily, before I fell into the page, I had my hand on my book bag. So thats why I have a computer. Everything is amazing here! They do so many things different from the way we do it! Guess what? They've never seen toilet paper. So when I took out a roll of it, they are all like: Oooh! Ahhhh! Reply quickly girls!_

_Cute Fluffy Yunie Cat_

I gasped…" Woah." I stumbled through all my clothes and slipped on a huge ketchup stain on one of my shirts. Luckily, I made it alive through my room. I tumbled, head first, down the stairs and grabbed the telephone out of my sister's hands. " Ah ha!" I cried, triumphantly. I kicked my sister, Lulu to the side and stuck the phone into my ear. Lulu, on the other hand, was now in the trash can, being 4 feet, she was completely inside the trash can. Muffled sounds could be heard. My mom walked into the room, and with a finished banana peel in one hand, she tossed into the trash can my sister was in. Then my mom slammed the lid on the trash can and walked out of the room. I almost died of laughter that day. Anyway, I dialed in the number and called Roger. " Getoverhererightnowandhurry!"

In two minutes flat, Roger had raced over here panting like a dog. It was rare for me to get excited.

" What?" She questioned. I took her hand and led her over to my computer. I flipped it open and showed her the email. The first reaction she had was, what the?! I nodded, telling her that it was real. Roger skimmed over it and glared at me.

" Is this some kind of joke planned by Yunie's kidnapper?!" She asked.

" No….. I think it's actually Yunie because she's the only one that would sign letters with Cute Fluffy Yunie Cat.

Roger raised an eyebrow, " Yea right." But I could tell that she was confused too.

" Write back to her. " Roger suggested. I nodded and started typing.

_Dear Yunie,_

_Hey! Are you seriously inside a book? Also, remember to hurry back okay, Yuu? Roger and I are worried, along with the rest of our neighborhood and school. Come back soon._

_From, Hikari and Roger_

I pressed the send button.

Roger scratched her head. " Is it just me or is this room hotter than usal? I think I left the stove on… Bye, got to go."

I shook my head, smiling. That was what Roger would always say for an excuse, always, so it was getting old. I sighed at the thought of Ryli not inviting me. A voice in my head was all like, You kicked her so yea. I glared at the voice. Well, she deserved it. And that shut the voice up. I looked out my window, wishing something would happen. And something did, Yunie wrote to me again.

_Dear Kari,_

_Are you kidding me?! I love it here! The land is covered in snow and ice! I think I might have landed in Sevteen. People here don't know how to ice skate so I'm wondering how they enjoy their environment. Today, I found out that in order to survive in the harsh cold weather, they make clothing out of the gems they mine. Apparently, by added some frost to the gems and putting it in this mystical crystal water, the gems soften enough so clothing can be made! The people who do this are called The Sleet. I wont be coming back anytime soon!_

_From, Yuu, your best friend forever._

I read it interestingly. But, the last sentence wiped away all my happiness. Yunie was going to stay there….. she didn't want to come back. I shuddered in fear of what might happen to her in such an environment. There was a bit of doubt in my head, of why would Yunie stay in a territory that she wasn't familiar with. Later that evening, I heard a Beep! It seemed like that Yunie wrote me another letter.

_Dear Kari,_

_These people are so interesting! Everything they do is so much differenter than I could have imagined. Today, we had a huge rainstorm hit us and guess how they protected themselves? Some people called The Protecters, made a machine so the water can fly up, and solidify into this huge sheet of ice. Then, the ice was carried by hardy men and dropped into the civilization next to us called Siteen. Apparently, these people hate the Siteen people for attacking them multiple times and trying to overthrow us. They say that the great god Tai lee has sent down the storm because they havnt worked hard enough. I tell them that the water raining down smells like spit. See ya!_

_From, Yuu_

I smiled at the letter. Yunie sure has a lot of imagination, I thought. But part of me told myself that this was real. I quickly typed another letter back.

_Dear Yunie,_

_That's wonderful! I love your imagination! ^^ Guess what? Your parents totally don care about you and we aren't worrying at all. You don't have to come back! Anyway, if that really is true, how will I get emails from you anymore?_

_From, Kari_

I had a sudden need to visit Tai lee. I held up the card and read it:

207 West Man-eating banana street

Was this a joke? I wondered. But, fortunately, it wasn't. Once I found the road, I saw his house right away. Big green "Tai Lee"s were printed all across the house and even the plants in his front yard were arranged to spell out, "Tai lee!¨ This guy is insane. I said out loud, not realizing that Lee was right behind me. "Hi! You came to visit me?" He asked cheerily.

" Yea, I was wondering if you fell asleep while working on the next chapter of your book. ¨

Lee looked uncomfortable. ¨ I need my rest…..¨

I gave an inner cheer and then shoved my hands into my pocket. " Do you drool when you sleep?¨

Lee blushed. Then his expression hardened. " Hey! Do you sneak inside my house when I'm working or something?¨

I said no. And then realized that I should tell this guy about Yunie's messages. After I told him that I had information on Yunie. A surprised look appeared across his face. He led me inside and up into his room. Once inside the room, I slipped on another ketchup stain. This guys room was messier than mine….. I realized. Crumpled pieces of paper were everywhere and stained T-shirts were scattered on the floor. He scratched his head embarrassed and walked over to his desk. I followed him, in awe at the messy room.

" Kari, what do you need to tell me about Yunie?¨ He asked.

I cleared my throat, looked into his eyes, and told him everything about the emails. After I was done, he seemed to be in awe now. I squinted. Then, I asked him if he had any original works in any of his published books. He answered yes. But just in one. He said he was reading a book when he accidentally left a sketch of the Snow Creams location in it. Suddenly, everything fit together. Yunie had bought the book, and when she touched the drawing, she got sucked into the story. I told Lee my theory. I half expected him to half but he just nodded.

"So you believe…. ¨ He picked up a T-shirt and tossed on a chapter he was writing. It didn't get sucked in. I grabbed the T-shirt and tossed it at a picture on the wall with Lee's signature, and it entered. My brain whirled into action.

¨ It seems like its my pen…..¨ Seeing the confused expression on my face, he explained that he usually signed his signature with a different pen. He walked over to a drawer and held up a copper pencil. On the pencil was a snow cloud, carved into it.

**...**

**Thats about how far I got in a week, until next time!**


End file.
